Tales of Sacor City: A Weapon and a Rider
by Aereal
Summary: Short one-shot as a companion to A Tale of Sacor City. For a request from Owlkin - just a bit of fun.


A/N: just a little one shot to go with A Tale of Sacor City, as requested by Owlkin, "Fastion is seen embracing his inner child, and playing with Princess Ava. And the puppy".

This is set some time after the final chapter of A Tale of Sacor City.

* * *

He could not say precisely how it happened. That is to say, being a highly trained Black Shield he could have recounted the series of events in precise detail, but somehow he still found it unfathomable. One minute Estora, her two sisters and two young second cousins had been cooing over little Princess Ava, while the nursemaid went to the kitchens to fetch some warm milk. Then came a shout from the entrance-hall, and something about an injured Rider who had arrived with an abandoned baby, one of the second cousins decided they were desperately needed, and the whole gaggle of ladies - not that the queen could ever be described as such, but the excitement seemed infectious - was out the door in a swish of petticoats, with barely a "watch her Fastion, won't you?" from her Highness.

Leaving one Weapon, a curious child, and an excitable terrier pup.

Fastion swiftly checked for danger, barely moving a muscle as he assessed the situation. No escape routes for the dog, no doors open for an intruder, no one else in the room. No possible predators, moving objects or other dangers. He breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief; everything was under control.

However just then a small cry started, growing into a loud wail. The Princess, used to being the centre of everything at all times, had decided that the solemn man in black was not paying enough attention. The puppy Tink, alarmed by the noise, began barking and running around the room.

Fastion was stymied. He could take down a dozen armed men but... this was different.

After a moment's indecision, in which he would be ashamed to admit he glanced at the door in a wish to escape, he took several small steps toward the crying child. Little Ava stopped for a moment to assess him and chew on her chubby fist, then her bottom lip trembled again and the gusty cries began once more.

In his panic, Fastion remembered a game his younger siblings had once played.

"Horsie? Ava want to play horsie?" Thank the Gods - it worked. The Princess grew quiet, blue eyes widening and cheeks dimpling as she giggled.

"Horsie!" she cried, no doubt recognising a favorite from the many bedtime tales her daddy told.

Fastion carefully lifted her out of the cot and knelt on all fours before helping her to clamber onto his back. Tink assisted by alternately emitting small yips of excitement and licking their faces as often as she could reach.

By the time Fastion had made his way carefully around the room a second time, Ava was giggling with delight. "Go horsie! Gween Wider! Wun wun horsie!"

Fastion paused for a moment to peer over his shoulder. "You could be a Black Shield Princess, riding to save the king".

"Not bwack shield. Gween Wider." She pronounced, shaking her blond head solemnly. Fastion sighed. Ever since he was this age he thought the best thing in the whole world was to be a Weapon and protect the king, but who could blame little Ava when she had such a famous Green Rider as a godmother? Besides, she would be queen herself some day.

He regretted stopping as Tink decided he needed cheering up and came to give him a sloppy kiss. "Eurgh, Tink, no, get off you mangy..."

It was upon this strange scene that Estora and the ladies entered, now trailed by King Zachary and Willis as well.

"Fastion?" asked Estora, casting an incredulous look at Zachary.

The embarrassed Weapon quickly set the Princess on her feet and then shifted the puppy to one side so he could stand, earning a few more sloppy licks to his hand. He tried valiantly to regain his granite composure, torn between attempted nonchalance and dusting off his clothes, before realising it was hopeless. Luckily Willis was here to change shifts anyway.

Or perhaps it wasn't so lucky, given the gleeful look in the younger Weapon's eyes. Oh, he was going to be teased about this for months.

He bowed and swiftly left the room, just catching the two monarch's conversation as he exited.

"Have you ever seen -"

"Fastion playing horsie?"

"Fastion playing anything. It was sweet, he was making Ava so happy."

"Horsie!" - that was the Princess.

" He looked quite happy himself. Maybe we should start a new training component, finding your inner child," smirked the King.

"Zachary! You're one to talk, naming our daughter's dog after a faerie..."


End file.
